Valentine Rare
by Hime-chan.kyu
Summary: Horitsuba Gakuen. Lo que puede suceder con dos ukes despechados y una bruja dispuesta a bebérselo todo. KuroganexFye, DoumekixWatanuki. Happy Valentine!


Aloha! Tanto tiempo! Mira que no continuar mis colecciones y tener el atrevimiento de publicar este fic, ne? ¡Pues me declaro completamente culpable! Pero en fin xD

Hace cuatro horas fue San Valentin (vengo con el especial atrasado, para variar) Y yo lo pase sola, aburrida y horriblemente resfriada, así que no me pregunten de donde salió el romance de este fic por que no tengo ni idea. Supongo que escribo mejor sobre aquello que no tengo (¿?)

Y bueno, pensé en dividirlo, pero decidí dejarlo así xD es KuroganexFye al principio y DouWata al final. Y esta "ambientado" en el CDDrama "Horitsuba Gakuen" .Espero les guste.

Dedicatoria especial a Nayato-chan, con la cual no hablo desde hace más de un año y que me tiene absolutamente preocupada. Espero estés bien, linda.

¡Feliz San Valentín a todos y todas!

One Shot, Horitsuba Gakuen ; Kurogane x Fye, Doumeki x Watanuki

.-..-.

"Valentine Rare"

.-..-.

La puerta se abre de pronto, dando paso a una figura alta y delgada.

-¡Bienvenida, Yuuko-san!

-¡Buenas tardes, Fye-san!

-¡Buenas, Fye!

-Buenas tardes, Mokona-chan.

El rubio se apresura en hacer pasar a sus invitados y acomodarlos en el salón, en torno a una pequeña mesa ya dispuesta para el té y cubierta de bocadillos que Mokona se lanza a devorar.

_ ¿Y bien? –pregunta la morena, apenas sentada, mirando a su alrededor - ¿Dónde está ese gruñón de Kurogane?

_ Ah, ya sabes, el trabajo… - Fye le entrega una humeante taza de té y coloca otra frente a Mokona, antes de sentarse. – Pero está bien, así he podido invitarlas a ustedes.

Yuuko entrecierra los ojos.

_ ¿Seguro que está bien?

Fye sonríe.

_ Seguro. Sólo he estado abandonado en esta enorme casa desde las ocho de la mañana de un día martes 14 de febrero, en otras palabras, Día de San Valentín, y a mi adorado "esposo" no se le ha ocurrido nada mejor que quedarse todo el día en la escuela en vez de acompañarme, recibiendo quizás qué tipo de insinuaciones de esas peligrosas estudiantes suyas mientras yo me desvelo preparando un chocolate que seguramente luego no querrá comer. ¿Por qué habría de suceder algo? –se detiene a coger aire y a controlar el seño fruncido que amenazaba con romper el perfecto semblante tranquilo de su rostro, bajo la atenta mirada de sus invitadas. -Yuuko-san, ¿No quieres algo de sake? –pregunta levantándose de pronto.

_ ¡Así se habla! Ya decía yo que estabas demasiado suave.

El rubio se levanta y sale de la habitación, volviendo segundos después con una enorme botella que coloca sobre la mesa, mientras saca algunos vasos para servir.

_ ¡Kanpai! –gritan los tres a la vez, comenzando con su curiosa celebración de San Valentín.

Fye traga de un golpe, volviendo a servirse al instante, frente a una sonriente Yuuko que, si una no la conociera, diría que se regocija en el dolor ajeno, pero como todos sabemos que es completamente imposible que…

Al demonio, se ríe maquiavélicamente planeando quizás que macabras cosas en su macabra cabeza mientras llena una y otra vez los vasos de sake y exhala grititos de emoción, el sonrojo subiendo de grado en las mejillas de los tres bebedores.

-¡Kuropon idiota! ¿Cómo se atreve a dejarme tirado? ¡Luego sabrá lo que es bueno! ¡A ver si sobrevive un solo día teniendo que cocinar para sí mismo!

- ¡Eso! ¡Así se habla, Fye!

- ¡No sabe ni freír un huevo! ¡Ni siquiera lava su ropa! ¡Y es un malagradecido!

- ¡Amén!

- ¡A ver si le gustará hacerse cargo de todo él sólo! ¡Ya verá! ¡Voy a hacerlo trabajar!

- Y la abstinencia, cariño, no la olvides. ¡Ese es el golpe de gracia!

De pronto, su charla de borrach, digo, de buenos amigos, se ve interrumpida por un feroz portazo y la repentina presencia de alguien más en el salón. Alguien que viene con la cabeza gacha y una peligrosa aura rodeándolo.

-¡Yo, Watanuki-kun!

- ¡Yo, Watanuki!

-¡Yo, Wata!

- Yo, Fye-san, Yuuko-san, Mokona. Por cierto ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Pues si no he bebido demasiado, esta es mi casa y…

-No me refería a ti, Fye-san. ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –vuelve a preguntar, esta vez mirando a Mokona y a Yuuko.

- Reunión de amigos. ¿No es obvio? ¡Hoy también es el día de la Amistad!

- No me lo recuerdes. –gruñe Watanuki, extrañando a los presentes. Enseguida toma asiento junto a Fye, y de un rápido manotazo, coge uno de los vasos de sake y lo empina de un tirón.

- ¡Más!

- ¡Ese es nuestro Watanuki!

* * *

><p>-¿Y Doumeki-kun?<p>

La pregunta sale de los labios de la bruja, pero es la que ha estado en la mente de los presentes desde la inesperada aparición de Watanuki.

El de ojos azules agacha la mirada y deja el vaso sobre la mesa.

- Pues en este momento, ha de estar muy ocupado recibiendo atención de sus admiradoras.

Fye, Mokona y Yuuko lo observan incrédulos un segundo, antes de voltear y/o cubrirse el rostro para intentar, sin éxito, ocultar la explosión de risa.

-¡Vaya, Watanuki-kun, eso no me lo esperaba! -ríe Fye.

-¡Así que por eso estas tan molesto, Wata!

Watanuki frunce el seño, las mejillas completamente encendidas producto del alcohol y la vergüenza.

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Estás celoso!

-¡No lo estoy!

-¡Te estás sonrojando, Wata!

-¡Que no!

El griterío es interrumpido de pronto por la imponente presencia de alguien más. ¿Quién será ahora?

-¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?

-¡Kurogane! ¡Bienvenido!

-¡Kuro-wanko! Puu~~!

-¿Que están haciendo ustedes aquí?

-Otro más. ¿Es que no podemos visitar a nuestros amigos?

El morenaz, digo, Kurogane, camina incrédulo hacia la mesa, fijándose en el desastre de botellas y platos vacíos.

-¡Se han terminado cinco botellas! ¡Cinco!

-Mira, si hasta sabe contar. Al final resulta que eso de que los profesores de deporte son sólo musculitos va a ser mentira. Aunque claro, primero habría que preguntarle a Fye.

-Sin comentarios.

-¡Tacaño!

-¡Ya basta! -ruge Kurogane. -Tú bruja, coge a esa bola de pelos y a Watanuki y largo de aquí. ¡Si hasta han dejado beber a un estudiante! ¿Qué clase de adultos son?

-Venga, Kurogane-sensei, tú has dejado solo a Fye-san en primer lugar. Nosotras solo vinimos a hacerle compañía. Y Watanuki solo está pasando las penas, ya ves...

-¡Largo!

-¡Ea! No te me pongas bruto que te despido, eh?

-¡Eso si yo no te demando antes por borracha!

- Venga Watanuki-kun, vámonos.

El ojiazul esta silencioso, con los ojos empañados, y se deja levantar dócilmente y conducir a la puerta.

-¡Adiós, Fye-san! ¡Nos vemos mañana!

-¡Adiós, Yuuko-san! ¡Vuelvan pronto! -sonríe el rubio, mirando como la morena se aleja con un tambaleante Watanuki del brazo.

La puerta se cierra tras ellos, y Fye vuelve al salón para empinarse lo último de su sake y comenzar a recoger platos y bandejas. Kurogane, espalda contra el marco de la puerta y brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, lo observa ir y venir del salón a la cocina y viceversa.

-Oye.

Fye no le hace ni el mínimo caso, y continúa ordenando el salón. Cuando termina, se sienta cómodamente en el sillón y enciende el televisor.

Una venita hinchada aparece en la frente de Kurogane.

-Hey, te hablé.

-Creo llamarme Fye, y no "Oye", pero en fin, ¿Qué quieres?

El tono cortante molesta a Kurogane, pero suspira sentándose a su lado y apagando el televisor.

-¿Por qué…

Se detiene en mitad de la frase al recordar las palabras que le soltó la bruja antes de irse. Algo sobre dejar sólo a Fye…

¡Pero tenía que trabajar! ¿Qué demonios quieren? Fye siempre llega antes a casa y muchos días se queda solo y no arma estas escandalosas fiestas.

De pronto se le ocurre mirar hacia el calendario colgado en la pared de frente, sólo por la (leve, levísima) posibilidad de que estuviese olvidando algo.

14 de Febrero. Hay que joderse.

De pronto, todos los intentos de nerviosas declaraciones durante el día y esas cajitas multicolores que vio/ignoró sobre su mesa tienen sentido.

Sin saber qué hacer ni decir, y con Fye evitando su mirada, decide, una vez más, que las acciones son mejores que las palabras.

Y eso es por lo que todos te amamos y odiamos a la vez.

Con un brazo, coge a Fye por la cintura y lo acerca, apoyando la cabeza rubia sobre su propio hombro.

-Lo siento. Lo olvidé.

Fye no hace nada, pero tampoco rechaza el contacto. Luego de unos segundos, por fin, habla.

-¿Incluso con los programas de la tele?

-Sabes bien que no la veo en la mañana.

-¿Y los vendedores de flores y globos y chocolates?

-No los vi.

-¿Y los chocolates de tus alumnas?

-Sólo tiro a la basura todo lo que me regalan. O no lo recibo.

-¿Incluso con…?

-Arg, deja de torturarme, ¿Quieres?

Fye se calla y Kurogane se pregunta si fue demasiado brusco. Ag, por esto es que odia los sentimentalismos. Ni que se le hubiese olvidado su cumpleaños o algo, que eso tendría más sentido. Pero ¡Por favor! ¡Era San Valentín! ¡Un estúpido día creado por las grandes empresas para llenarse los bolsillos de dinero proveniente de los estúpidos crédulos que gastaban una fortuna en chocolates!

Y aún así, el jodido sentimiento de culpa no se lo quitaba nadie. Todo porque, para Fye, ese día era importante, y porque, para él, _Fye era importante_.

Ok, tachemos eso. Demasiada cursilería en el ambiente.

Fye sigue sin hablar y Kurogane va a morir de la ansiedad.

-Hey…-susurra suave- ¿Dónde está mi chocolate?

Fye se tensa y Kurogane sonríe malicioso.

El rubio aprieta los puños. ¿Su chocolate? ¡¿Su chocolate? ¿El que todos los años se esmera en preparar y del que luego Kurogane prácticamente huye por toda la casa hasta que Fye debe inventar algún sucio truco (que no es que le gustara planearlos) para obligarlo a comer? ¡¿Ese chocolate?

Justo cuando levanta el rostro dispuesto a escupirle unas cuantas verdades en la cara al moreno, las grandes manos contrarias cogen sus mejillas y sus labios se ven atrapados por los del otro.

_Ah. Al demonio._

Sus manos aprietan la chaqueta de cuero del otro y sus respiraciones entremezcladas, y sus manos enredadas en su cabello y en su cintura le recuerdan por qué, de todas las personas en el mundo, está enamorado de Kurogane.

Aunque aquel mito mencionado por Yuuko sobre su musculoso cuerpo moreno también tenga algo que ver. _Sólo un poco._

Las manos de Kurogane comienzan a internarse bajo su camisa y las propias hace un rato que se pasean sobre los marcados pectorales, delineando la piel canela con experta delicadeza. Kurogane suelta su boca para atacar su cuello, apretando el delgado cuerpo albino contra sí.

Está bien,_ más_ que sólo un poco.

Fye exhala un suave suspiro y vuelve a buscar los labios de Kurogane.

-Feliz San Valentín, Kuro-wanko. –sonríe.

_Al fin._

Kurogane sólo lo acerca para trocar esa sonrisa en jadeos de placer.

-Esp-Espera, Kuro… ¿No querías tu chocolate?

-No te atrevas a levantarte. –responde el moreno, terminando de desabrochar su camisa para morder un blanco hombro con rudeza.

-¡Ah! Pero…aquí…

-¿Ahora te preocupa? –El moreno sonríe sarcástico y se pone en pie, atrayendo a Fye de la cintura. –Entonces vamos.

El rubio se cuelga de su cuello, sonriendo pícaro.

-Pareces impaciente, Kuro-wanko.

El otro compuso una encantadora sonrisa torcida al contestar.

-¿No tendrás chocolate derretido, de casualidad? Creo que tengo una buena idea.

Fye sonríe radiante.

-Lo que tú quieras, Kurorín.

* * *

><p>-Watanuki, por última vez, ¡Quédate en la tienda! No estás en condiciones de irte.<p>

-No, que luego me lo cobraras. Quiero ir a casa.

-¿Qué hizo Doumeki-kun para que estuvieses tan molesto?

-_Por última vez_, no tiene nada que ver con él.

-Vamos, cariño, tienes aura púrpura. ¿Sabes lo que quiere decir eso?

-No estoy de humor para esoterismos. Buenas noches.

Watanuki deja a Yuuko, por una vez, con la palabra en la boca frente a la tienda, y se aleja en dirección a su departamento. Aún no es demasiado tarde, y las calles iluminadas por los intermitentes focos aún son transitadas por algunas personas, y, en su mayoría, sonrientes parejitas.

Puaj. Por una vez en su vida, Watanuki ve a los melosos enamorados y siente arcadas. O quizás sea el exceso de alcohol.

Por supuesto, el que Doumeki haya estado todo el día rodeado de miles de chicas, recibiendo montañas de regalos y demasiado ocupado incluso para comerse el bento que Watanuki (de forma obligada y sin ninguna gana, hay que recalcarlo) cocinó para él, no tiene nada que ver.

Pero aún estaba el enojo, que ni los dulces chocolates recibidos de Himawari-chan pudieron aplacar. Y ni siquiera él sabe por qué terminó bebiendo con Fye y Yuuko-san, completamente despechado.

Quizás aquella escena de Doumeki y otra chica en el patio del instituto, vista de improviso, tuviese algo que ver. Y Quizás el sake lo está haciendo ser más sincero consigo mismo que de costumbre.

Tratando de no tambalearse demasiado, coge la llave y, casi de milagro, logra abrir la puerta al primer intento. Algo que salga bien, para variar.

Entra, se quita los zapatos, y, sin pensarlo, va a la cocina. En el fregadero y sobre las mesas descansan ollas y utensilios con restos de chocolate, que no alcanzó a lavar. Por alguna razón, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y, molesto, se las seca con la manga de la chaqueta.

Cuando vuelve al salón/habitación, Doumeki está ahí, apoyado en el balcón, en la penumbra, mirándolo.

Y no sabe por qué, pero siente que lo estaba esperando.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le espeta, menos firme de lo que desearía.

Doumeki no responde, sólo lo mira fijamente, y Watanuki mantiene su mirada a fuerza de su propio enojo.

De pronto, el moreno se acerca a él. Watanuki no hace nada. Doumeki llega frente a él, a sólo centímetros, y su frente se frunce de pronto.

-Estás borracho.

No es una pregunta, es una afirmación. Y Watanuki desvía el rostro al contestar.

-No es tu problema.

Porque no sabe qué decir, en una situación así, y porque desea, al mismo tiempo, gritarle todo lo que le molesta al impasible rostro de Doumeki y obligarlo a marcharse, y sujetarlo del brazo para estar seguro de que es real, de que no es otra de sus estúpidas ilusiones, o un espejismo producto del alcohol.

Porque está enfadado, borracho, confundido, nervioso y no sabe si por su boca saldrá primero su corazón o el contenido de su estómago.

Doumeki lo coge del codo y lo guía hacia el futón que (vaya, no lo había notado) está extendido sobre el piso.

-Debes acostarte.

Watanuki siente su estómago contraerse (¿O es su corazón?) y, como puede, se suelta del agarre.

-Pregunté qué hacías aquí.

El moreno lo mira, reparando en sus lindas mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Por qué estas molesto?

-¡No lo estoy! ¡Responde!

-No grites.

-¡Contesta! ¡Odio que entres cuando te da la gana! ¡Esta es mi casa y no tienes-!

-Vine por mi chocolate.

Watanuki abre los ojos, incrédulo. Se produce un silencio roto sólo por ambas respiraciones.

-Tu…¡Tu! ¡Idiota!

Un golpe resuena en la habitación y Doumeki se lleva la mano a la cabeza mientras Watanuki, sin ninguna consideración hacia la hora y el que sus vecinos debían estar durmiendo, comienza a gritar.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Malagradecido! ¡Ni siquiera te apareces en todo el día y ahora vienes a exigir cosas! ¡Que sepas que no tengo nada para ti!

Las lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos ahora resbalan por sus mejillas sin que él quiera, y le quitan a su discurso la dureza que intentaba transmitir. Frustrado, se lleva ambas manos al rostro y se queda ahí, respirando agitado.

Los ojos del moreno lo observan unos instantes, antes de que se acerque y sus brazos lo rodeen con dulzura.

-Lo siento.

En realidad, cree que Watanuki está exagerando, pero está borracho, es tarde para volver a casa y no soporta verlo llorando. Además, sabe que si él no deja su orgullo de lado un segundo, no conseguirá arreglar nada. Watanuki ya parece algo más calmado. Su voz amortiguada por sus manos cuando habla.

-¿Qué hay de los chocolates que recibiste en el instituto?

Doumeki quiere sonreír, divertido de descubrir los celos en las palabras del menor, pero prefiere evitar un nuevo brote de golpes y gritos, y sólo se aparta para quitar las blancas manos de su rostro y levantar su barbilla para mirarlo.

-No los quiero.

Watanuki compone un adorable puchero antes de quitar la mano de su rostro para esquivar su mirada.

-Malagradecido.

El ojiazul voltea hacia la cocina, dispuesto a ir en busca del dulce, cuando una mano sujetando su muñeca se lo impide.

-¿Ahora que quie-

Su pregunta se ve interrumpida por la boca de Doumeki sobre la suya, que lo pilla por sorpresa. Sólo atina a cerrar los ojos e intentar responder al beso, sonrojándose. Después de unos segundos se separa y voltea el rostro para evitar al otro, tocándose los labios con la mano libre. (Acaba de descubrir que la otra se encuentra atrapada por la del moreno)

-Baka, ¿Qué haces de repente?

Doumeki lo mira, impasible.

-Sabes a sake. –concluye, antes de coger su rostro para volver a besarlo.

Watanuki se queja en el beso, tratando de liberar, primero su mano, con la cual Doumeki enreda sus dedos, y luego su cuerpo entero, cuando el moreno apoya una mano sobre su cabeza y lo sujeta con fuerza. Su mano inquieta pronto molesta a Doumeki, que coge su muñeca para llevarla tras la delgada espalda y dejarla quieta ahí, con ayuda de la pared contra la que, de pronto, lo aprisiona.

Watanuki abre, despacio, sus brillantes ojos azules, encontrándose con los penetrantes ojos dorados de su compañero. Sus mejillas ardiendo, la luz de la luna filtrándose por la ventana abierta. Doumeki puede jurar que nunca lo ha visto más hermoso. Aunque el segundo siguiente se esfuerza hasta reemplazarlo. Y el siguiente, y el siguiente…

Ambos resbalan por la pared, lentamente, hasta estar sentados uno frente al otro. O mejor dicho, hasta que Watanuki está sentado sobre las piernas de Doumeki. Sus brazos, libres al fin, rodean el cuello de su compañero sin demasiada fuerza.

Esta sólo semi-consiente, y Doumeki lo sabe. Pero también sabe que ha llevado demasiado tiempo esperando, y que la tentación es demasiado grande.

Watanuki se separa de él, sus ojos mirándole curiosos. Parece no estar enterado de la situación y, mareado, apoya su frente en el hombro del otro.

Doumeki se rinde. Coge a Watanuki por la cintura y se las arregla para levantarlo junto con él, para acercarse al futón y apoyarlo ahí.

-Quítate la chaqueta. –le suelta.

Watanuki lo mira un momento y, sorprendentemente, obedece, comenzando a soltar los botones. Las manos de Doumeki se posan sobre las suyas de pronto, y es el mismo moreno el que termina quitándole la prenda. De la misma forma en que se quita la suya, y los pantalones de ambos.

La adorable sumisión de Watanuki hace temblar su entereza, al tiempo que le demuestra lo borracho que está. El menor se frota un ojo, bostezando, y Doumeki lo coge por la cintura para acostarlo, rodeándolo con un brazo. Watanuki se acurruca contra él, sonriendo.

Y puede ser producto del sueño, o del alcohol en el cuerpo del otro, o de ambos, pero Doumeki juraría que escucha un "Te quiero" salir susurrante de los labios de Watanuki, antes de caer dormido.

.-.-.

Cuando despierta, puede sentir el futón frío a su lado, y ruidos provenientes de la cocina. Demora unos segundos en reaccionar del todo y, sentándose, busca con la vista sus pantalones para vestirse. No logra encontrar su camisa, pero no es un problema.

Entra a la cocina y _Oh Sorpresa_, Watanuki está ahí, cocinando. Pero eso no es lo sorprendente. Lo sorprendente es que él quien lleva puesta la (enorme para su cuerpo delgado) camisa de Doumeki.

Algo como ternura, ansiedad y ganas de empotrarlo contra la mesa juntas asalta al moreno, pero desecha la idea y con ella el golpe que seguro recibiría, y sólo se acerca al menor.

-Oi.

-Ah, al fin despiertas. El desayuno está listo.

El ojiazul pasa por su lado para terminar de colocar los platos sobre la mesa y Doumeki se sienta, mirándolo. Parece algo nervioso.

-Eh, esto…

Sus ojos miran sus (blancas, desnudas y perfectas) piernas mientras balbucea, sonrojado.

-Siento…lo de anoche. El golpe y todo eso. Bebí demasiado.

Aunque ambos saben que estaba consciente. Doumeki lo mira sin decir nada y comienza a comer, y Watanuki parece relajarse.

-Ah, casi lo olvido.

El ojiazul se levanta a buscar algo en uno de los muebles a ras del suelo, ofreciéndole sin querer a Doumeki una espectacular vista de sus blancos muslos y la redonda curva de su trasero, y el moreno está considerando seriamente comenzar a regalarle sus camisas en vez de delantales para cocinar, ya comprobado de primera mano lo bien que le sienta la ropa corta y holgada.

-Ten.

Sin mirarlo, coloca frente a él una pequeña caja de bombones.

-Ayer hice trufas, pero se acabaron. –comenta, y luego, tragando saliva, agrega. –S-Sé que es algo tarde, pero… Feliz San Valentín.

Doumeki tira de su brazo para besarlo, y Watanuki a punto está de caer sobre el desayuno.

-¡Ba-Baka! ¡Ten cuidado! –le grita sonrojado cuando el otro le da un respiro, que no dura demasiado. - ¡Mmm!

De pronto siente una mano ajena deslizarse por el costado de su pierna izquierda, y pega un respingo de la impresión, separándose del moreno.

-¡Qu-qu-qué crees que haces? ¡Pervertido!

-Tú me estabas provocando.

-¡¿Qué qué? ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

-Claro que sí. Estás usando mi camisa.

Watanuki se sonrojó aún más.

-¡Eso es p-porque no encontré la mía, idiota!

Doumeki lo mira incrédulo. –No grites.

-¡Es tu culpa!

-Ruidoso.

-¡Idiota!

-Watanuki. –llama de pronto el moreno, cuando el ojiazul se sienta junto a él, refunfuñando. El otro lo mira. – Yo también te quiero.

Y disfruta viendo como los ojos azules se abren sorprendidos y el sonrojo vuelve a asaltar su rostro.

_Ajá. Así que sí lo dijo._

-¿Qu-qu-qué estás diciendo de repente? ¡Tonto!

* * *

><p>-Y así termina otro San Valentín, Mokona. –comenta la bruja de las dimensiones mirando hacia el horizonte desde la ventana de su oficina.<p>

-Síp. –contesta la pequeña, empinándose una copita de sake (algo totalmente prohibido en el instituto, por supuesto)

-Y esa es la juventud.

Curiosamente, una enigmática aura verde la rodea mientras habla.

Por cierto, ¿Sabían que el verde representa la envi-?

-No hace falta que lo menciones.

¡FIN!

_._._._._._._._._._._._._

Sí, lo sé, mis intentos de humor son desastrosos xD Aún así, espero les haya gustado. Muchísimas gracias por leer. ¡Besos a todos y todas! ¡Bye-kyu!

P.D: Por si a alguien le pareció extraño… Tengo entendido que la Mokona negra, Larg, es macho, pero por cuestiones de comodidad lo menciono como "la" en este fic. Detalles.

P.D.2: Muero de la ternura de sólo imaginarme a Wata usando la camisa de Dou-kun. Love!

¡Bye! Cuidense mucho y Coman Dounuts~!


End file.
